BloodLust
by Ryale
Summary: Everything that comes into his tasting buds seems to be nasty, not that he mind though, as long as he could fill his needs… His mind wanders to the carefree smiling blonde man “I’ll bite him to death next time…Maybe he will taste different…”
1. Following the instinct

Pairing: Dino x Hibari (D18)

Rating: T just to be on the safe side

Warning: Mafia + Vampire fic…?.

Summary: What's different was his aura, the murderous intent that Hibari didn't felt just a moment ago, he could feel it hidden behind that mocking smile of him...

Author notes : My first step to Reborn XD please forgive the poor english

It was so late at night… Men with dark casual suit gathered on the ballroom at the vongola's main base… Sound of the door opened cracked the deafening silent inside the room… The strongest Vongola guardian makes his entrance, whispers could be heard as he walked to the infant, the supposed to be Vongola the tenth asked abruptly "Hibari san? You actually come?!" hibari would have landed a hit on tsuna if it wasn't for the infant "I came here on request of the infant, I don't care what you herbivores are doing, besides it makes him owe me one" hibari said with a low calm and dangerous voice not to mention the smirk of his lips on the last sentence "It'd be fine even if you didn't show up" gokudera said with low mumbling voice "Well well everything is nice that everyone show up, no? Let's just hear what the baby said" Yamamoto shrugged the sentence off with his carefree smile "I'm waiting to the EXTREME!!!" Ryohei clenched his fist with his eyes burning

Suddenly the door cracked open, showing the man cladded in black suit opened the way for a silhouette of a blonde foreign stranger, which was then reborn's first words comes out as "You're late, Dino" The blonde smiled at the statement "Sorry, Reborn, the flight takes more time than I thought it would be" finally the lamp reveals his graceful appearance entirely, it seems that everything about him is graceful, even his smile…

"Tsuna, remember him well, from now on he will be our family's ally, The Cavallone family" Reborn stated still looking at Dino "Ally? He is a Vampire? On top of that, Mafia?? Reborn~! I have told you I don't want to be involved in neither the mafia nor the Vampire business!!" tsuna said with a low shout towards Reborn "Shut up, no-good Tsuna, you're already involved with this even if you didn't want to" just then Gokudera whispers to Reborn "Reborn-san, I don't think he's capable for being Vongola's ally"

"Shall we test him? Gokudera, you throw all of your rocket dynamites towards him" said reborn tauntingly "Re Reborn! are you sure he'll be okay?" Tsuna panicked and try to stop Gokudera "W-wait Gokudera kun" "Let him be, Tsuna, we'll see if he's going to be useful ally or useless ally" Reborn said indifferently"As you wish, Reborn san, Take this!" Gokudera throws eight rocket dynamites towards him "Ahhh why does it becomes like this?!" Tsuna whims at himself

As soon as the dynamites are being launched, it was defused and falls to the ground… "It's not quite a warming welcome, Reborn" said Dino with curved on his lips, he's holding the whip on his right hand "I just want to see if you are capable on become an ally or not without Vampire blood, Dino" Reborn smiled as acknowledgement "Ha?? That means…" tsuna widened his eyes in shock "Yes, unlike us, he's still not a Vampire, although his underlings are if you'd ask me"

"Hee" Hibari smile dangerously in amusement "So… he must be strong… right, infant…?" the feeling of excitement arouse on his body "Yes" Reborn answered "You, you are quite strong aren't you?" Hibari said directly to Dino, to Dino, Hibari's so very elegant and also a beautiful young boy, instead of the piercing eyes and murder intent towards him that is… "Well, I don't--" just as his words went out, suddenly Hibari striked him with his tonfa relentlessly, Dino just dodge the continues attack, unfortunately just then lambo comes into the room and get crushed real good by the tonfa as Dino avoided his death sentence, he dropped the ten-year bazooka which Dino put his feet on place and thus… the bazooka shot leaving pink smoke, everyone stayed silent as too curious to know about the result…

The smoke cleared, appears Dino, hair neatly combed and dressed in white suit, as charming and graceful as ever, his eyelashes as beautiful as always, and his eyes painted in gold… What's different was his aura, the murderous intent that Hibari didn't felt just a moment ago, he could feel it hidden behind that mocking smile of him(according to Hibari) "Hee… so you are really strong" and hibari attack him again, but this Dino seems to dodge his attack effortlessly, Hibari's attack becomes more fierce as his attack being dodged that easily, Dino finally strike with his whip and tie both of Hibari's hands on the same time… Beaten by mere human, what an utter humiliation, hibari thinks, Dino pull the whip as he crouches so he could be on the same height as Hibari and said "I'm still not a vampire yet, Kyouya" and smile the most intimidating smile to Hibari, then he switched back to ten years before Dino, Hibari release himself from the whip tangling him, and his first words to Dino who just came back from the future was "I'm going to bite you to death"

* * *

Dino: why does kyoya seems to be so very pissed off???

Hibari : I will bite you to death

Dino : WHA-? Help m--

*cencored*

Author notes: Please be kind and review~ you will help Dino living much longer by that 3


	2. It was weird

Chapter 2: It was weird...

Sorry for the long updates TT so, the story just begin to develop here, i'll leave how will the story develops to you ^^

Here we go -

* * *

It was weird how someone's blood could trigger his vampiric lust… Hibari was feasting on someone's blood that night, maybe another mafia, a passer by, a noble, or maybe his ally, because Hibari always does what he want… Tsuna acknowledges that though… if someone from their family was found death the next morning… Without trace of the murderer…

"Nasty" he mutters as he threw the body away, blood flows from his lips and he spits it out as he wiped the remaining blood on his face… Everything that comes into his tasting buds seems to be nasty, not that he mind though, as long as he could fill his needs… His mind wanders to the carefree smiling blonde man "I'll bite him to death next time…Maybe he will taste different…" Hibari smirked of the idea and imagine how the blonde's expression will be when he bites him…

Not so long after, Vongola is having disputes with Xalnore family, and the cavallone has come to aid them, Hibari comes after the fight has begin, he make his entrance by dragging a body while he hit the other with his tonfa, his lips' red as always by blood, signing that he had been feasting blood from his enemy, he threw the body at Dino "Nasty" he mutters again, his hair flutters by the wind, as he set his eyes towards Dino's neck "I wonder…" he walks towards him, locks his tonfa over Dino's neck, as he continued his sentence "…How would you taste on me… " and Hibari lick his own lips, Dino felt the strange pressure Hibari intended to him, is it… Lust? Dino can only wonders…

"But before that, I must bite all the herbivores that flocks in namimori… to death" He strikes the one attacking him while crush the other with the tip of his tonfa, after that landing a kick on the person behind him… What a fearsome fellow, dino thinks and he was just targeted by that fearsome fellow as his next prey, which couldn't be anymore worse…

Dino was careless, he himself thought, as he defend a little girl from the gunshot, he wounds his arm in the process… Suddenly one of the vampire nearest to dino is glaring on him by the wonderful smell of the cavallone's blood "Human?!"

It is weird of how a single person's blood could attract much vampire in such a short time… They have gathered and surround the cavallone alone while the other was busy dealing with another army… Hibari is a man of his words, needless to say, he never let anything or anyone stays in his way of gaining or protecting something, moreover hunting on his prey… As one of the vampire moved forward to slice Dino with his sword, a tonfa was thrown to crush his neck, from far away appears a shadow of a man covered by the smokes "Flocking around in namimori… such a thing only herbivores do, therefore, disrupting disciplines… I will bite all of you to death" Hibari's hair blown softly by the wind, wiping the smoke off his figure…

The fight was fast and clean, no one was left alive from the fight, everyone was crushed under his tonfa, and as he finish the last one, he moved towards Dino, when he was smelling the scent of blood, he somehow knew who the owner of the blood was, without he realize he was licking his lips and an amazing thirst of blood came into his senses which he wouldn't admit as lust to the older man…

Also, this is the first time he fully notice Dino's figure, skin as pale as the moon and as white as the snow, even more fair than the vampire, amber eyes instead of blue hiding behind his graceful long eyelashes… Rare silky and shining golden hair that falls softly covering his ears… He was more fitting to be a vampire than any people he know, as a vampire should be elegant, graceful and beautiful at the same time…

This is bad, hibari think… The thought has made his vampiric sense dominating his mind, he want that man to be his, he want to feast on his blood so badly that he could just suck all of dino's blood in no time right now… while at that time Dino was just sitting there dumbfounded as always, wondering of why Hibari stared him like that and holding to his wounded part to stop the bleeding… And so Hibari smirked and lick his lips…

* * *

Author's notes : That's it, critics and reviews are more than welcomed 3

ps :what would you want the next chapter to be?

Hibari : I will bite him to death (smirk)

Dino : ????


End file.
